youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Superman
'Mentor' category Sleepless night added the category, 'Mentor' to the page, but I'm not sure if he should be considered one, seeing as he has not trained, or even had a proper conversation with him. Anyway, I was going to remove it, but I wasn't really sure. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 01:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :The 'Mentor' category is a bit weird anyway. Is it only for the members of the Justice League who have 'corresponding' members of Young Justice? Or for any adults who train Young Justice? If the latter, what constitutes 'training'? -- Supermorff 09:29, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, interesting point there. I would say a mentor is anyone who has an 'apprentice' of sorts. So Batman is mentor to Robin, Aquaman to Aqualad, but not Martian Manhunter to Miss Martian, because as of yet we only know that they are uncle/niece, not partners, whilst even though Flash and Kid Flash are related, Kid Flash is still the 'underling' of the Flash. Does that make sense? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 10:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :::That means the category ends up with only 3 or 4 members. Is it worth keeping? -- Supermorff 10:18, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Probably not. Unless of course there was some mass outbreak of mentors in the series. I'll delete it now. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 10:25, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::::Actualy it end up having 5 members. As Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Artemis are sidekicks/parteners of Batman, Aquaman, Flash and Green Arrow. Red Arrow was sidekick of Green Arrow. Black Canary is teaching them hand to hand combat, so she is also their 'mentor'. :::::With Superman and Martian Manhunter are the ones who can understand the powers of Superboy and Miss Martian, and guide them to know their own power and improve their control. Which they are shown not doing it now but surely will in the future.Ankit09 10:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Superman's Powers Confirmed by Greg Weisman Superman's powers have been confirmed by a co-producer of YJ to be:Super strength, Invulnerability, Flight, Super speed, Super hearing, Heat vision, X-ray vision, Infrared vision, Telescopic vision, and Microscopic vision. Nothing else besides those listed. http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=13535 : No Jor-El and Lara About the response Greg made in which he said Jor-El and Lara came with Superman, I'm pretty sure he was serious about the "Kal-El" part, but he confirmed the rest to all be an April Fools joke. Just in case some of you didn't know.Cari1994 01:09, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Caucasian So if Icon resembles an African-American, so would Superman resemble a European-American, I think both terms are wrong? 08:58, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :The common term is Caucasian. European-American, though technically accurate, is very rarely (if ever) used. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:00, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Wow, just wow This Superman is UP (under-powered). For one, earthly walls can hold him? -shakes head.- -- ImperiexSeed, 8:18 PM, September 15th 2016 :They never said they were ordinary earthly walls. Please don't throw your commentary into articles. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:00, September 16, 2016 (UTC)